


Christmas in Smallville

by StoleTarts



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent (Superman) drags boyfriend and heroic partner Bruce Wayne (Batman) to spend Christmas with his family in Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinky Places in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I began this story many years ago and never finished. With the holiday coming up, I'm finally getting around to completing this! I hope you all enjoy!

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just leave the tower like this, Clark?" Bruce Wayne asked while in the passenger seat of Clark Kent's everyday car. It wasn't the limo he was used to, or even the Batmobile, but Clark had insisted on driving. Bruce had absolutely no idea why since, as Superman, Clark could have easily flown the pair to wherever they were going, or better yet, Bruce could have just taken his jet. Hell, they could have even used the Bat-Wing or moonlight as normal people by booking a private jet. At the very least, it could have been a damn limo, but no, Clark had absolutely insisted on driving his 2005 piece of shit sedan to… "Where are we going again?" Bruce had to clarify, surprised how he has so easily forgotten the name of the location they were heading to. He was, however, very least grateful that the heat was working.

"I've told you a million times, Bruce. My hometown is called Smallville." Bruce blinked at him, removing his hand from his own cheek that was being used as a rest for the side of the window.

"Seriously? Smallville? That's the actual name of the town?" A smile was then cracked before a little laugh was let out. "I just thought Lois was teasing you about how you came from nowhere. I didn't know that was the real name…" Clark only sighed as he eyed his companion from the corner of square-cut glasses.

"Well, not everyone can be born a Wayne in Gotham. Some of us have to come from dinky places in the middle of nowhere too, you know?" Despite being irritated, Clark's tone was soft and playful. It was a perfect winter day on the old country road. Both men were dressed for the holiday season wearing sweaters, black coats, and slacks opposed to the usual attire of capes and tights. There were two matching gas station coffee cups sitting in the front cup holder and a light snow falling on already snowcapped winter trees.

"You never answered my question," Bruce said, getting serious for a moment.

"What question was that?" Clark asked, still smiling warmly at his partner with his gloved hands firmly gripping the worn, brown leather steering wheel.

"…The tower. Are you sure…?" Clark interrupted him with a matter of fact response.

"We aren't the only members of the Justice League, Bruce. The world can survive without us for a few days. Didn't you tell me that once?" With that, he reached over to put a hand on Bruce's left thigh, patting it once before sliding down to the man's knee. The joint was squeezed in reassurance before it moved away entirely to reach for one of the Styrofoam cups. Clark moved to steal a quick sip of the hot liquid before putting it back down in the cup holder. Bruce eyed the hand as a cat would a piece of string, watching it move away before rolling his eyes.

"You never listened to me before…" he said as one of his quick and stealthy hands moved to Clark's thigh and in-between the man's legs. The reporter flinched, wiggling his body and therefore the entire car. The coffee cups also wiggled, threatening to spill as Clark tried his best to maintain himself.

"Hey…HEY!" he laughed. "I don't feel you up when you're driving!" Bruce only huffed again, keeping his hand where it was.

"It's not like you're going any faster than the speed limit anyway. Besides, if you crash, you'll just fly off with me and let this relic you call a car burn. Why you said no when I offered to buy you that Lexus, I'll never know…" and Clark's fly became unzipped and the button undone. A hand had to come back off of the wheel in order to stop Bruce's intentions, but not hard enough to hurt him. It was just a firm enough grip so that Bruce could no longer move.

"Come on now, we don't have time for that. The last thing I want to do is go to my parents' house with cum stains on my boyfriend's shirt. You may be charming, Bruce, but I doubt even you could talk your way out of that one." Bruce eyed him then smiled.

"What if I just use my hand?"

"I don't want them on my shirt either!" Clark exclaimed, letting him go to have both hands gripping on the wheel once again. Bruce just groaned in defeat, leaning back in boredom once agin.

"Fine! But you owe me tonight," he mumbled, turning his attention back to the window. Eyeing him, Clark looked a little exasperated.

"You behave yourself or I'll take you right back to the Tower. I'm sure Flash has that Santa suit still waiting for you." Bruce turned his head just enough to glare at his lover.

"You wouldn't dare." Clark smirked, using a finger to push up his glasses.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road and pulled off onto a street. Bruce huffed for what could have been the tenth time already, looking back out the window to stare blankly at the large old sign he saw:

**_Welcome to Smallville: Population_** …but the numbers were hidden by the snow.


	2. Family Photos

Clark saw the old sign as they drove into the city limits and smiled a bit. "I see they fixed it," he laughed as he continued to drive past an open, snow-covered field. He took in a deep breath, sighing happily afterwards. "I'll have to bring you back here in summer, Bruce. The fields are endless green, covered in horses, cows, and rows of fresh corn,” he began to remanence before being cut off. Bruce just eyed him from his cramped seat.

"I've seen farms before, Clark," he mumbled as he shifted his grey eyes to look out of the window aimlessly. Bored, he sighed and unintentionally fogged up the rolled up glass window. With gloved index finger, he drew the Superman symbol and then the Batman symbol underneath it. Amused, he added a small heart between the two before nudging Clark so that his art could be admired. Clark turned his head to look before smirking at his boyfriend. It made him blush, having to shake it away as a bright smile crept upon his red face. Finally, the car made another turn up a long, recently shoveled driveway. Bruce wiped away his drawing as he eyed the house and farm they were closing in on. It was…cute.

It was something that reminded him of a Norman Rockwell painting or directly out of a  _Town and Country_  magazine. Sure, he also owned a few farmhouses himself for business, but they didn't look so…lived in. Clark moved the tiny blue car to park behind an old, brown station wagon before opening his door. He shivered a bit, though it was out of reflex and not actual discomfort. He had many social triggers he uncontrollably responded to when not wearing the red cape and blue tights. After breathing out a bit of air, he could see how cold it actually was after by being able to see the small burst of fog in front of his nose. Beneath his feet, the snow crunched loudly as he left footprints up to the porch stairs after cutting through the snowed upon grass.

Bruce got out as well, still awed a bit by the house. Unlike Clark, he actually felt the cold but had a body he conditioned to tolerate harsh weather. Still, there was enough normal human left to also shiver as expected. The sound of car doors closing made the elderly couple inside of the small house go to their front door. Upon opening it, they remained inside for warmth for as long as possible while peaking just past the screen. Naturally, they both smiled to see their son…and the other man his son told them about. When the screen door opened, it creaked loudly, and their heads poked out from behind. "Glad to see you finally made it, Clark," the older man smiled.

"We were about start dinner without you," the older woman teased behind him.

"Haha, very funny Mom," Clark laughed as he walked up the squeaking wooden stairs, but stopped to turn around in order to see Bruce still standing at the bottom with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Bruce asked with a polite wave to the parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bruce Wayne," Clark said, moving out of the way. Bruce continued to smile charmingly as he headed up the stairs with a hand extended out to be shaken. The father took it first, giving Bruce a firm grip and looked him in the eyes.

"Pleased to meet ya. I'm Jonathan Kent and this is my wife…" Before he could finish, Bruce had already turned up his sex appeal and had taken his wife by the hand, flashing his perfect, pearly whites.

"This must be the beautiful Martha Kent. Clark has told me so much about you, but he never said how lovely you truly are," he said as he leaned over to kiss the top of her aged hand.

"Oh! My, my," the older woman blushed as she used her free hand to hold one of her reddening cheeks. Clark had to laugh a bit, though was rolling his eyes.

"Stop it now, Bruce. This is my mother you're talking too."

"A woman is a woman, as far as I'm concerned," Bruce teased as he smiled toward his lover, but did heed the warning and released his hold on Mrs. Kent. Jon Kent wasn't that happy about it either, but at least Martha was in a good mood now.

"Come on you two, it's freezing out here! Come in and warm up. I was still getting dinner ready, but there's a fresh pot of coffee," Martha cheerfully beckoned the couple in with a noticeable skip in her step. Jon allowed both his son and his son's  _companion_  into the house first before he came in last while shutting the doors behind him. After shaking off a bit of the cold, the older man went to go help his wife. Clark headed to the kitchen as well with Bruce following close behind while looking at all of the family trinkets. There was an alarming amount of framed pictures of Clark growing up, family gatherings, and even holiday portraits that were most likely taken at the closest mall every year. He eventually even stopped following entirely to turn his attention to a framed photo of what he guessed was Clark's high school graduation. He picked it up and smiled a bit at the excited, yet awkward young man in the photo wearing a cheap blue cap and gown, but soon felt a knot in his stomach. It was his usual feeling whenever he saw happy family moments because it was not something he had a lot of.

In the kitchen, Clark had finally taken notice that he was no longer being followed. After peeking out of the room, he saw that Bruce was standing in front of the fireplace holding one of the framed photos. A quick use of super sight let him get a good look at what Bruce was staring at so intently and the sad expression on the man's face. As fast as lightening, he was behind Bruce to look over his shoulder. Bruce knew all too well what Superman's gust of wind felt like and leaned backwards onto him, knowing he was already there. The expression changed from sad to curious as Bruce looked up from his position. "You always were a nerd, huh?" he teased. Clark just huffed.

"Like I said in the car, we can't all grow up as Bruce Wayne. Some of us…" He was interrupted by the man leaning against his broad chest.

"I know I know," Bruce said, putting the picture back where he found it. "Some of us have to come from dinky towns in the middle of nowhere too." Clark smiled at him while putting his hands on Bruce's shoulders before they slid down to around the man's waist.

"Come on. Mom has coffee for us," he said before pulling away. Admittedly, Clark was a bit cautious about being as affectionate as he usually was in front of his parents. It was almost like being back at the tower. Bruce gave a nod before putting on a smile and walking on his own back to the kitchen. Clark followed close behind, but made sure to give Bruce enough space so that he could make his grand entrance.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Kent. I was just admiring your beautiful home." The woman smiled, blushing yet again and Clark rolled his eyes for a second time as he came in to take a seat at the table. His mother soon came over to place two steaming white mugs in front of her son, one of which was presumably for Bruce as well, who bowed to her before pulling up his own chair. Clark picked his cup and began to sip rather contently. It had been a long time since he was able to relax like this, not that he didn't have on his emergency communicator just to be safe, but he had told ever last superhero in the tower that unless the world was coming to an absolute certain doom, do not call him.

Of course, he trusted some of the superheroes to understand what that meant more than others. Bruce seemed to taken up an interest in watching Martha Kent run around her well-organized kitchen, checking on the ham in the oven, chopping vegetables for what seemed to look like fillers of a potpie, and pulling out frosting to decorate the naked gingerbread men. A smile crossed his face as he imagining how bored Alfred must be without him, or would have been if Bruce didn't buy Alfred an early Christmas present to a resort in the islands. He figured there was no point of him spending Christmas alone in that large, old manor. Upon standing, Bruce placed his mug down on the table to offer his services. "Do you need any help?" he asked, but by doing so, he had broken the comfortable silence in the room. Both Clark and Jonathan stared at Bruce, blinking. Martha, a sweet, mild-mannered woman, suddenly glared at the millionaire with narrowed eyes. "Alright, Out of my kitchen. Everyone!" She huffed, shooing and shoving all three men out into the living room.

Clark sighed, so did his father who took his seat on his lazy boy and pulled up the newspaper to his face. Bruce, who had no idea what just happened, was sort of comforted by the hand of his boyfriend upon his shoulder. Clark smiled towards him, gently trying to explain the situation. "I forgot to mention that was mom is a perfectionist when it comes to cooking. That's why we're here so early for dinner. If we were late, it'd be worse than Luther and all his minions combined," he laughed, but there was a serious nervousness to his tone as well. "Come on. Let's get settled in, alright? I'll meet you upstairs. My room is the second door on the left." With that, Clark headed outside to get the suitcases from the car as Bruce nodded while heading towards the staircase. Again, he was easily distracted by the pictures hanging on the walls, but eventually made his way to the room. The door was shut, but not locked, allowing him to open it slowly. There was a slight laugh as he instantly recognized it to be a kid's room. The set- up, the posters, and even the framed pictures all reminded him of how Dick's room looked before the sidekick went off to college.

He looked at the bed before sitting down and leaned over to untie his shoes. As he did so, he took notice of a slightly bent photo that poked out from underneath the mattress. Curious, he pulled it out carefully to eye the image of a pretty teenage red-haired girl with nice eyes. Upon turning the photo over, Bruce read the autograph out loud. " _Fly high, Clark. Keep in touch! XOXO Lana Lang_. Lana, huh?" Flipping the image back to the front, Bruce only smirked a little. Clark soon came in the room while carrying all eight suitcases with ease in under one arm so he could close the door with the other.

"Did you pack every damn gadget you could carry?" There was a pause as Bruce waved the photo from his seat on the bed. Clark's face instantly turned red as he placed down the bags in a corner. "Where did you find that?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"Where do you think?" Bruce laughed. "So this is the infamous Lana? It's a shame to put such a pretty face under the mattress," he teased more as he stood up to stick the picture inside one of Clark's framed baseball shots that stood upon the man's childhood dresser. After taking a step back to be close to Clark, Bruce was promptly and pleasantly grabbed from behind to be pulled close.

"Jealous?" Clark asked while being much more comfortable with the door closed. Bruce gave a huff and laughed.

"You wish," he mumbled before turning and taking the kiss that Clark was giving out. It was forceful, causing Bruce to grunt a little behind it. "Getting naughty with your parent's downstairs?" Bruce continued to smile as his neck was being kissed, tilting his head to the side. "Just keep in mind the walls are thin and you knock the bed around. A lot." There was a playful lick given to the neck Clark was kissing before he grabbed a hold of Bruce's hips and floated a few inches above the floor.

"So I won't use the bed?" he replied as he turned Bruce to face him before putting the other man's arms around his thick neck. Bruce made sure to lock them around tightly enough to hold on as he laughed while watching their feet dangle in mid-air.

"Do we have time for this?" he asked, not protesting at all though.

"We always have time for something," Clark smiled as he moved in to lock lips again.


	3. Little Raincloud

The heat they started to make began to fill the room as their tongues lashed out at each other. Even though they both may have been forceful from the start, it didn't take very long for Bruce to settle comfortably under Clark's strength. The billionaire gave a slight moan as his grip around Clark's neck tightened so that he wouldn't fall. The two bodies floated their way over to the twin-sized bed where Clark let Bruce drop onto down onto his back. The bed bounced slightly as the old springs squeaked underneath the sudden weight. Bruce smiled as he looked up to his boyfriend, who was still hovering just above him and out of reach. Clark then lowered himself down just enough to give Bruce another kiss as he slipped his hands under the bottom front end of the man's red sweater.

Moving his arms above his head, Bruce grabbed the black wooden headboard and arched his back to give Clark all the room that was needed in order to remove the expensive Christmas clothing. The surrounding area as he waited to be undressed made Bruce suddenly felt like some teenager who had visited their boyfriend's house to do something dirty while the parents were only just downstairs. Sadly, it was something he never got a chance to actually do at that age. Instead, he was off on some mountain training for one thing or another at the time. No, sorry. Correction. He was in jail at the time off the coast of Columbia. …Maybe it was Argentina? "Bruce?" The deep thoughts about which prison shithole he was stuck in when he should have been at prom suddenly stopped when his name was called.

"Hm?"

"What are you daydreaming about?" Clark was a little annoyed that he had been kissing at Bruce's bare stomach for some time now without any sort of reaction. Bruce only smiled as he cocked an eyebrow. He was suddenly very pleased that he was not sitting in South America this holiday for once.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You can't read minds Clark, but you do have X-Ray vision. Tell me something, am I wearing any underwear?" Bruce then smirked as he wiggled his lower half suggestively. Clark only blinked for a second before pulling down his glasses just enough to expose his blue eyes as he looked down. Sure enough, there wasn't anything that filtered his special view between the neatly-pressed black slacks and the tucked surprise package underneath. Looking back up, he gave a flirty yet pleasantly surprised smile back at Bruce.

"Early present?" he cooed, but Bruce just looked away and shrugged.

"You said you didn’t want anything expense."

"This is rather priceless,” Clark answered as he placed his hands to Bruce's hips before one of them moved to undo the pants button as he continued to speak. "But then again, I…" But before he could manage to pull down the zipper, there was a suddenly a knock at the door which made both men look over towards it.

"Clark, your mom wants to know if you need any towels,” Jonathan yelled through the closed entryway since he really didn't want to open it. Bruce couldn't help himself as he started to laugh which caused Clark to glare up at him.

"No, we don't need any towels, Dad!” Clark answered in annoyance as he hovered up to be nose to nose with his laid-out lover. A hand was then placed promptly over Bruce's snickering mouth. Bruce managed to calm down after a series of chuckles before poked the hand away with his index finger. Clark then sighed before he made an attempt to kiss the uncovered lips, but Jonathan kept talking through the door.

"Your mother wants to know if you…what? Martha, he's a grown man! I'm sure that he has clean underwear! Do you need your suit washed, Clark? Your mom is putting in a load now. I AM asking him, Martha! Hold on… What? Well for goodness sake, woman. You ask him then!" Jonathan sighed. Soon after, the sound of motherly footstep approached the door, followed by a few swift knocks against it. After sighing heavily, Clark floated down on top of Bruce completely to bury his face on the other man's shoulder. Bruce kept his smile, even while patting the back of Clark's head as Martha started to talk though the door.

"Clarkkkkk", she started up now as Jonathan walked away. The father still wasn't used to his son's newfound interest in another man. It was something that just didn't sit right with his old-fashioned soul. Martha only eyed her husband and gave an exasperated huff towards him, but she always tried to be the open-minded mother. This was mostly considering that her adopted son was a space alien and all. "Does your…er…” She paused as she wasn't quite sure how to word it. "Does your  _Special Friend_  need his suit pressed?" she finally asked as she tried her best to be as polite about it as possible. The words caused Clark's head to rise up as he eyed Bruce behind slipped down frames.

"…Did she really just say  _Special Friend_?" he asked in a whisper. Bruce looked down and nodded in response. Sighing once again, Clark reburied his face back down.

"…No, Mrs. Kent. My suit was pressed before I left Gotham." Bruce felt compelled to answer for the extremely embarrassed son while continuing to pet the short black locks that tickled his neck. Clark nuzzled at the affection and began to start kiss where he could around the shoulder and neck area since his face was already there. The sweater had some minor elasticity to it which made it easier for him to hook an index finger into the collar and tug it down just enough to expose some flesh, not that he couldn't just tear it off if he really wanted to. Martha heard the slight sounds of the bed squeak, but tried not to think too much of it. They were probably just sitting down, right? It wasn't as if there were any chairs in that room or two separate beds for that matter. Her eyes closed as she shook her head, trying not to imagine about all of the possibilities.

"Well alright. Dinner should be ready in a few hours, but Clarkkkk", she started saying again. "We need more firewood for the fireplace and I need you to go into town to pick up a few things,” she motherly cooed, refusing to have such shenanigans in her house.

"…Sure thing," Clark finally spoke as he pushed himself up. There was yet another long, hard sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed. Bruce only sat up a bit on his elbows as one of his eyebrows arched. Martha only smiled, quite proud of herself as she headed back downstairs.

"So, I guess we really don't always have time,” Bruce teased as he ran a hand through his messed black hair as he brushed his bangs back. He was also sporting a half-cocked erection to match Clark's, but there wasn't anything they could really do about them. Clark just gave a tired laugh.

"Could be worse,” he said as he stood up. "Could be Darksied." Bruce only shook his head when he was smiled at, but took the extended hand that was offered. He was then pulled close by Clark into a real kiss that was followed by a few more sweet pecks. "Come on. Since we have to leave anyway, I'll show you around town. It'll kill some time before dinner." Bruce grumbled a bit.

"So would sex. Besides isn't the name of this town,  _Smallville_? How long can showing me around actually take? Once you've seen one snow-covered cornfield, you've seen them all."

"I thought that you were only so negative in the Batman suit,” Clark laughed as he headed towards the door. After the knob was turned, he gave it a gentle push open. Bruce followed begrudgingly and shrugged.

"Personalities tend to merge. Call it an occupational hazard. It's like being teamed up with Wally for too long. It starts to break you, mentally." The two men shared a laugh at the red-head's expense as they headed down the stairs to pick up their coats from the hangers that were nailed to the wall by the front door. Just before they managed to head out, Martha called out to them again.

"Clarrrrk", the mother cooed from the kitchen before trotting over with a folded piece of paper in her hand. Her son stopped to take the list from her before she then put a red knitted scarf around his neck. "Now bundle up. You may be Superman, but you'll be super sick if you don't keep yourself warm." Bruce started to laugh to himself, but then a matching scarf came around his neck as well. "You too, Mr. Wayne. I just got off the phone with your housekeeper and he told me that you have a nasty habit of not taking care of yourself." Bruce blinked, wondering how on Earth Mrs. Kent got a hold of the phone number to his private home and was redirected to his butler who was in the Caribbean’s. He then glared at Clark accusingly.

"You didn't-", he began to ask, but was cut off from air as the women tightened the thing around his neck like a noose. She tucked them into their coats before making sure that all the buttons were done up before sending them out. "Take your time, but not too long! Drive safe!" The mother gave a wave from the porch before shutting the door. As soon as he had his back turned, Bruce began to pull at the scarf as soon like the disobedient child that he was and undid the top button on his coat. "That's…some mom you've got", Bruce said when he was finally able to breathe again. Clark moved to open the passage side car door before moving to the driver's side. Unlike Bruce, he left his scarf where it was, seemingly not minding so much. He was used to it.

"You have no idea. You should have seen her when I went to prom or when I moved to Metropolis!”  He then stuck the key into the ignition and turned on the engine. While inside, he sat idle for a moment to give the car time to heat up.

"I can imagine. She's already called me your _Special Friend_.”

"Well, you  _are_  my  _Special Friend_ ,” Clark teased as he moved to tickle Bruce's cheek with his finger tip. Bruce swatted it away playfully.

"Don't you start something you can't finish. I do have that kryptonite with me still!”

"How long are you going to use that threat?" Clark asked, giving an exasperated look.

"Until it stops working,” Bruce replied, matter of fact, as he leaned back in his seat.

"Fair enough,” Clark took the car out of park and backed out of the driveway. Once on the road, Bruce slipped a hand over onto the man's thigh and gave it a little squeeze without looking at him.

" _Special Friend_ , huh?" he asked, a little unsure if Clark was serious about it or not. He was also certain that Martha and Jonathan didn't come up with that line on their own.

"…I couldn't think of a good way to really explain our status with my mother,” Clark finally confessed with his eyes on the road. "On one hand, we are Superman and Batman. We've saved each other lives for almost ten years now. Even before the League was formed, back when you followed the Joker to Metropolis, started fights in my city's bars, ninja'd your way to my condo, and stole my girlfriend,” he ended with a somewhat bitter note as his eyes glared in Bruce's direction. Bruce only showed an innocent face.

"Lois wasn't your girlfriend then. Get your facts straight, reporter." Clark smirked as well, but shook his head in disbelief.

"The point is that you've been this invading force in my life for a long time in this dark, brooding, raincloud, annoying sort of way, but I always respected you. You're the only one of the Original Seven without any powers…"

"So they keep telling me,” Bruce interrupted causing Clark to frown a bit.

"That's why I find you so amazing. You may be a little rain cloud, but you’re my little raincloud. Without you, I'd be dead and buried more times than I care to remember. You fought alongside me and saved me twice from Darkseid and-", but Clark was cut off again as Bruce looked over at him.

"You hated me the first time." Clark paused to look at Bruce before he turned to look back at the road.

"I didn't hate you…well… I hated the fact that I didn't know if he was gone for good, but I'm glad for what you did. You risked your life to save mine and…"

"I'd do it again." Another interruption. "You couldn't stop me. The world needs a Superman. The Justice League needs a Superman and I need…" As Bruce was talking, Clark had calmly pulled over to the shoulder of the road and undid his seat beat. This time, it was his turn to interrupt Bruce by leaning over and effectively silencing him with a deep and emotional kiss. Bruce accepted it, needing it actually, and clung to Clark's coat. The road was empty for now, but neither of them had planned on stopping, even if cars were to start driving by. Bruce was pushed back against the window as Clark pulled the red scarf from around his neck, tossing it in the back seat. With the skin exposed, Clark began to kiss around the collar bone and Adam's apple. It was cramped, uncomfortable, no room to move, and without any real pleasant way to get into fuckable position, but by God, Bruce didn't want him to stop. "Use your breath to frost the windows,” was all he asked of Clark at the moment. Smiling, Clark did as he was asked, fogging up all the windows and cut off the car's defroster. 


End file.
